


Get Your Kicks on Route 666

by Devilc



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Gen, Humor, Landrylist, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The road to State becomes the Highway to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Kicks on Route 666

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FNL_Laundrylist challenge #8, prompt 6  "ROAD TRIP! I don't care who, I don't care how. But a couple of characters go on a road trip to state and antics ensue (must include one of the main ten).
> 
> Dedicated to anybody who has ever taken a 250 mile roadtrip that felt more like 250,000 miles.
> 
> (And yes, written before 1x22, "State", aired. Also, a deleted scene on the DVD set revealed that Billy's car is a 1980s Camaro, but at the time of this, since we'd never seen him in a vehicle ....?)

With a deep sigh Tyra rolled her eyes and dialed the number.

 

Yeah, yeah, going to State, yipee-ky-yay, hoo-hah, and all that jazz. And yes, Tyra was psyched about going because ... well, just because.

 

Tim had called her yesterday afternoon and his remarks made it pretty damn clear that he assumed she was coming.

 

And then, while studying with Matt, Grandma Saracen nattered on and yeah, she was all excited about going, and then Landry said that since Matt was going he might as well go with and ....

 

Other than Julie Taylor and Matt none of these people had a fucking clue about how they were actually going to _get _ there and where they were going to stay once they did.

 

Landry's POS station wagon? Hell no.

 

Her truck? It ran better, but the tires were bad, and if she bought new ones there was no money for a hotel or food. And yeah, Tyra knew that she and Landry could be hardcore and find a Walmart and sleep in the parking lot but hell no. A) They'd have to sleep in her truck bed under the lights and the bugs diving in and out of the lights. B) She liked Landry, he was a nice enough guy, but she didn't want to more or less climb into a bed with him ... yet. C) No shower. No toilet.

 

Or, even if she, Grandma, and Landry crammed into the cab of her truck, and she and Landry crashed in Grandma and Matt's room (God bless Tami for getting the Grandma room thing sorted out) Tyra wasn't really sure she could handle a weekend with the three of them. She liked them all, but ....

 

And that was why she was calling the one person she knew was going who had a vehicle that could get everybody there, and who would put her up in his room if need be, no questions asked, no privileges assumed  Billy Riggins.

 

And Billy, bless him, paused for only a second when she explained the situation.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

"I call shotgun!" Grandma said as soon as Billy's Bronco pulled up in front of the house.

 

Okay. Yeah, it meant two hours with Landry next to her, but ... it couldn't be all that bad.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

"You got any of the Chordettes? Or that nice Patsy Cline?" Grandma asked as soon as Billy got to the first stop sign.

 

"Uh ... no ma'am."

 

"How 'bout some Lawrence Welk? I like that champagne music of his."

 

Tyra couldn't see Billy's face from her seat behind Grandma, but she could tell he'd just done a spit-take. "No ma'am," he finally choked out.

 

"Perry Como?"

 

This time Landry did the spit-take.

 

"No ma'am."

 

"Well, what do you got?"

 

He handed her the CD wallet. "Take a look."

 

"Led Zeppelin, Stevie Ray Vaughan, Kyuss, Lynyrd Skynrd, Lita Ford, Damn Yankees "

 

"I brought some Crucifictorius," Landry chimed in.

 

"None of that devil music of yours, son," Grandma muttered as she flipped through the next few disks.

 

"It's not  oh, never mind." Landry finished in an exasperated sigh.

 

"Oh, here we go. The Legend of Johnny Cash. Put this in, Bobby."

 

"Billy."

 

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Three songs in, Grandma began humming along.

 

When "Ring of Fire" cued up, Grandma joined in. She sang so hilariously off key that Tyra and Landry had to fight to stifle their giggles. And as soon as they had it under control, the slightest stray glance at each other set them all off again. Billy glancing over his shoulder from time to time to give them the evil eye didn't help, either.

 

Landry actually had to pass her some kleenex when Grandma made Billy sing along with her to "Jackson".

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

At least they all had a blast singing along to "One Piece at a Time", "Boy named Sue", and "I've Been Everywhere."

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

And then the CD ended.

 

And since the antenna had been broken off of Billy's Bronco, and since he wasn't the sort of guy to put a coathanger in the socket and hadn't yet gotten around to putting a new one in? They got to listen to it again. And again, and still once more for good measure since traffic in the giant spaghetti bowl of Dallas 

 

("I swear, the industry of this town must be building fucking freeway overpasses."

 

"Mind your language, Bobby.")

 

 was a nightmareish stop and go before they finally pulled into the parking lot of their hotel.

 

~oo(0)oo~

 

Jackie the MTLF (Mother Tim Liked to Fuck) and Bo were ahead of them in line at the registration desk. Bo was excited beyond words about seeing Tim Riggins play and told everybody in earshot about how Tim had single-handedly taken the Panthers to state.

 

"So, um, I think I can guess what your trip down was like," Billy said to break the ice after he and Jackie spent a few moments awkwardly shuffling and trying not to look at each other.

 

Jackie smiled a little tightly at him and replied in a slightly raspy voice, "Well, I eventually did get Bo's favorite CD in and we sang along to that for awhile." She ruffled Bo's hair.

 

"Oh, we know all about singalongs, don't we?" Billy gave her and Landry a meaningful look.

 

"We most certainly do," Tyra said.

 

"Just out of curiosity," Landry asked, "What did you have going on infinite repeat?"

 

"Sesame Street!" Bo shouted.

 

"Uh-huh ..." Billy said, a look akin to horror on his face.

 

"Oh, I like that Big Bird," Grandma announced.

 

"He's the best!" Bo agreed. Then. "Do you know the Count Song?"

 

"You bet I do," Grandma said with an ear to ear grin.

 

And then she and Bo started singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Has a companion piece in [50 Million Year Trip (Downside Up)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49490).


End file.
